1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a high-temperature fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-187952 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-078348 each disclose a high-temperature fuel cell system in which a burner is disposed at the center of the system to keep a combustion space on the side on which a burner flame is ignited, and a reformer is disposed so as to surround the burner and the combustion space. In the high-temperature fuel cell system, the reformer is heated in a manner in which a flue gas from the burner passes along the outer circumference of the reformer. An air heat exchanger disposed on the outer circumference of the reformer heats air to be supplied to the cathode of a fuel cell.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-022230 discloses a high-temperature fuel cell system in which the upper portion of a fuel cell, which is an assembly of cylindrical cell tubes, forms a combustion space. In the high-temperature fuel cell system, an anode off-gas that has passed through the cylindrical cell tubes and a cathode off-gas that has passed outside the cylindrical cell tubes mix and are burned in the combustion space. The reformer and a water vaporizer are disposed above the combustion space. Accordingly, a flue gas from the combustion space heats the reformer and the water vaporizer, resulting in the occurrence of steam reforming reaction. An air heat exchanger is disposed so as to cover the outer shell of a container for a generator room. Air flowing through the air heat exchanger is supplied to the fuel cell from the lower side of the container for the generator room.